


Unnamed Project Part Three

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unnamed Star Wars Project [3]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: #swarm the castle, Could Ezra train the Child?, Gen, I don't, Implied mention of Ezra and Thrawn, Mando is part of Death Watch confimred, Mention of Order 66, Mention of The Bad Batch, Mention of The Flock, Mention of The School, Mention of Yoda, OFC Has Powers, ofc is a Terran, stealthily, the child is adorable, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: A Mandalorian in plain silver beskar armor walked through the foggy forest of Corvus. Mara watched him, flying over him. To her interest, he carried around a little child that looked much like Master Yoda. She knew Ahsoka would like to meet them.
Series: Unnamed Star Wars Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777744
Kudos: 3





	Unnamed Project Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a series I have that stretches from the Clone Wars to Rebels, and now to the Mandalorian. Please check the other two fics out if you so choose.

A Mandalorian in plain silver beskar armor walked through the foggy forest of Corvus. Mara knew she needed to get out of the town’s range soon, but this man interested her. For one, he carried around a little child that looked much like Master Yoda. 

She flew from above the barren trees, careful not to get too close to him. Something within this woman told her that he knew she was there, but did nothing about it.

“He’s getting closer to you,” she told the Jedi on the other line of her comlink. “Get ready.”

Soon, the fog grew thinner and thinner until there were none. So, her large Gyrfalcon wings soundlessly flapped to greater heights. Even a few miles into the air, she could still see him. With one sonic cry she could make his eardrums explode, but with the child there, she didn’t want to. Besides, it’s been a long while since she’s seen a Mandalorian.

“Well, these are the coordinates,” said the Mando through a modulated voice. “Keep your eyes open.”

To test the man, she landed behind him. He turned abruptly, drawing his long, hunting rifle-like blaster. Mara smiled. “You were sent by the Magistrate weren’t you? Sent here to hunt the Jedi.”

“And who are you?” He asked her.

“No one of great importance,” she said before flying up. He stared up at her through his helmet. “You should be careful. And maybe a little more observant of your surroundings.”

Behind him, Ahsoka attacked the Mandalorian with both of her sabers drawn. Mara wondered how beskar could be so impervious as to stop a lightsaber. All of Tano’s attacks only grilled a clanging sound. Then again, beskar is the best defense against blasters.

The Mando used a flamethrower on her. She jumped back in time, but he managed to trap her in his cord. To contrast this, she flipped over a rather large branch, taking him with her. Once on the ground again, she ignited her sabers to get free of the cable.

As Mara landed to get the drop on him, he drew his blaster, projecting, “Ahsoka Tano. Bo-Katan sent me. We need to talk.”

The Togruta and the winged human shared a look. “Why the hell didn’t you lead with that?” Mara asked him. He shrugged.

Ahsoka’s stance relaxed. “I hope it’s about him,” she said, slightly gesturing to the baby version of Yoda. 

Mara walked up to him, picking him up. “Aren’t you the cutest?” She rhetorically asked him. He cooed, making the woman smile.

“Put him down,” the Mando demanded, aiming his weapon at her.

“Oh, relax, will ya?” She shifted the kid’s position in her arms. “I’m definitely not gonna hurt him.” He sighed. “Where’d you find this guy, anyway?”

Ahsoka walked up to the pair. “We should get going,” she told the winged woman.

It had gotten dark by the time the four of them decided to rest. During that time, Ahsoka sat down with the child. A lantern flower between them.

Meanwhile, the Mandalorian paced, watching them.

“It’ll be fine,” Mara told him as she stood on a tree. “She knows what she’s doing.”

“Yeah, but  _ I _ don’t,” he pointed out.

She considered him for a moment. “That’s fair,” she decided. “I’m presuming you know very little of the Jedi.”

“That’s correct.” He stared at her for a little while. “Are  _ you _ one?”

Mara smiled. “No, and I keep trying to tell the Magistrate and her men that, but-“ she sighed. “Oh well.”

They looked to Ahsoka who had picked the lantern up, going through the forest. “Let’s go,” she told them.

When they sat down again, Ahsoka and the child began a silent conversation again. The kid cooed. “Can you understand him?” The Mando asked her.

“In a way,” she told him. The Jedi glanced down at mini Yoda. “Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts.”

“Grogu?” At the mention of his name, the kid turned to him and cooed. Then he placed his attention back to Ahsoka.

“Yes. That’s his name.”

“Grogu?” Mando repeated as if trying to get his attention. The tiny green child turned to him again.

“He was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Many masters trained him over the years.” The Mandalorian opted to sit down. “At the end of the Clone Wars when the Empire rose to power, he was hidden. Someone took him from the temple. Then his memory becomes… dark. She seemed lost. Alone.” Ahsoka shared a glance with Mara. “We’ve only known one other being like this. A wise Jedi Master named Yoda.”

“He was head of the Jedi Council,” Mara added. Then she frowned. “When the Empire came, he fled to Dagobah, or so I’ve heard from a Jedi friend of mine, Luke Skywalker. He also told me that he passed on after the battle on Hoth.”

Mara smiled. “I saw him in the nursery once or twice now that I think about it.” Using her telekinesis, she floated a tiny rock around Grogu. Mara gave him a kind smile. The rock circled the kid before Mara took it back.

“How are you not a Jedi?” The Mando asked her.

She chuckled. “Just because I can lift things the way they can, doesn’t mean that I’m one of them.” She faced him. “Besides, I can’t communicate like how they just did. I can’t feel things like they can. It’s not the same… power set, if you will.”

“The Force is what gives me, and Grogu our powers,” Ahsoka further explained. “It is an energy field created by all living things. To wield it takes a great deal of training and discipline.” Mara glanced over at the kid. He was falling asleep. The Togruta closed her eyes. “Mara’s powers are fueled by something else entirely.”

“And what is that?” Mando asked her.

“Call it science,” the winged woman told her. “Science experimentation is what gave me my wings, my telekinesis, and a few other abilities.”

“I’ve seen him do things I can’t explain,” Mando went on. “My task is to bring him to a Jedi.”

Again, Mara and Ahsoka shared a look. “The Jedi Order fell a long time ago,” Tano told him.

“So did the Empire, yet it still hunts him. He needs your help.”

The Jedi took another look at the kid before sighing. She said, “Let him sleep. I’ll test him in the morning.”

Mara spread her wings like a blanket on top of her, laying on her stomach. She didn’t sleep well. Hasn’t since she and Ahsoka had arrived on this planet. The two of them have been searching for someone—some people—for a long time. 

In the morning, the four of them walked to a clearing so that Ahsoka could test the little green alien.

One look at the Mandalorian and Mara stated, “You don’t look like you slept.”

“I’m not usually one for sleeping in unfamiliar places,” he told her. “But it seems that you are.”

“I’m a  _ light _ sleeper,” she said as she stretched her arms and wings. The kid cooed in amazement at her so she smiled at him. “Asleep enough to get some rest, but awake enough to be ready for anything.”

Ahsoka approached Grogu, saying, “Let’s see what knowledge is lurking inside that little mind.” The kid cooed. The Togruta then walked back a few steps as Mando placed him down. Mara stepped back as well.

Taking a rock from the ground, Ahsoka gently force-pushed it towards the kid. As her hand fell, the rock stayed in the air, eventually floating into Grogu’s hands. He held it for a few seconds.

“Now, return the stone to me, Grogu,” Tano told him, holding out her hand. The mini Yoda looked hesitant.

“He doesn’t understand,” Mando stated.

“He does,” the Togruta Jedi countered. Grogu cooed, as if telling her it was difficult. “It’s okay.” He still didn’t do it. “The stone, Grogu.” Eventually, he dropped it, making the Mandalorian sigh.

“I don’t think he quite knows how to,” Mara observed. “Either that or he’s afraid of something.”

The Jedi walked towards the kid and took his tiny hand. “I sense much fear in you.” He cooed again. Standing up and going back to her original position, she told them, “He’s hidden his abilities to survive over the years. Let’s try something else.”

As interesting as this was, Mara felt restless. “I’m going to survey the area. Don’t want any patrols to find us.” Without so much as a goodbye or good luck, Mara lifted herself into the sky. 

Mara and Ahsoka have complete trust in each other. They know that one of them will eventually come back when the other one leaves. They know that if one doesn’t return, the other was at the very least, captured. Neither needs permission from the other to leave. 

They’ve spent a lot of time with each other over the years. First, Mara was granted a living space in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when a portal -- created by The Force -- took her from Terra and spit her out in the skies of the once great concrete jungle planet. They did missions together quite often. The Clones were great people to fight alongside, and the Jedi offered her a unique perspective. When she wasn’t on missions, she told stories to the younglings; Harry Potter, and Narnia, amongst many others. Then when Order 66 happened, she got separated from her.

Mara ended up becoming a part of a very special Clone task Force called The Bad Batch, or Clone Force 99. She stood by them on their various mercenary missions across the galaxy, and cried when she and Hunter eventually had to bury them.

Hunter… Mara smiled. The love of her life.

She and him joined the Rebellion only at the Request of Ahsoka. In the end, however, that only got him killed.

Now, they were searching for people. Mara knew that they were never going to find them on Corvus, but the people here are in desperate need of aid. But the Magistrate is the problem. Every so often, she sends hunters to track them down, and patrols. The two women usually take them down quite easily.

But this Mandalorian… he was different. Way different from Bo-Katan, Rau, and Clan Wren. 

Even still, Mara wished that the Flock could be here. She knew that Iggy and Gazzy would have loved this galaxy. She even had a feeling that Nudge and Padme could have been friends. She missed them. Those of her home world. All she has left of them are memories of The School, and her and Max’s fights, all locked away in her mind palace.

Mara sighed, seeing no patrols roaming through the forest. She found Ahsoka, Grogu, and the Mandalorian walking towards the city.

“So,” Mara spoke, “Verdict?”

“I cannot train him,” Ahsoka told her. “He has too much anger and fear in him. You know what that can do to a Jedi. I can’t start him down this path.”

Mara sighed. Anakin. “I understand.” She paused. “You know, this is all the more reason to find-”

“I know.” The togruta motioned to the Mando. “He’s agreed to help us.”

The winged woman landed, regarding the Mandalorian. “Good. You’ve been to the city recently. Anything you can tell us?”

“The Magistrate has a small army of guards with A350 blaster rifles, two HK-87 assassin droids, and a hired gunfighter. He reads ex-military to me.”

“Ah,” said Mara. “But the question is, New Republic? Or Empire?”

“That, I do not know.” He huffed. “All those forces combined, not even your laser swords would be able to protect you from all that firepower. Even with your wings,” he looked at Mara. “You might not be able to evade all of them.”

“True,” Ahsoka stated. They stopped walking. “But don’t underestimate the Magistrate either. And Mara here is a brilliant fighter.” When the women resumed walking, Mando spoke.

“Who is she?” They turned around and walked towards him. “The Magistrate. She offered me a staff of pure beskar armor to kill you.” Mara smiled, she’s seen that staff before.

The two females glanced at each other. “Morgan Elsebeth,” Mara told him. “During the Clone Wars, her people were massacred. She survived and let her anger fuel an industry which helped build the Imperial Starfleet. Which, at that time, were what the Jedi used as Generals to the Galactic Army of the Republic. Well, that is, until Order 66.”

“She plundered worlds,” Ahsoka added. “Destroying them in the process.”

“Yeah, looks like she’s still in business,” Mnado pointed out.

Again, Mara and Ahsoka shared a glance. “When you were in the city, did you see any prisoners?” The Jedi asked him.

“I saw three villagers strung up just outside the inner gate.”

“We must find a way to free them.”

“A Mandalorian, a science experiment, and a Jedi? They’ll never see it coming.”

“No,” Mara grinned. “They won’t.”

The group waited till nightfall to stage their attack. Like the previous nights, they used the fog as their cover. While Ahsoka stormed the watchtower, Mara flew over the walls, high above a person’s line of sight. She then landed on a building near where the Magistrate and a few of her forces stood.

The winged woman dropped a piece of the Mandlaroian’s armor at their feet. They all looked up to see Mara standing there.

“Your bounty hunter failed,” Tano informed them. “Tell us what we want to know. Where is your master?”

“Kill them,” the Magistrate ordered.

“Love to,” the gunman replied.

Mara could have taken them down then and there, but Mando needed all the blaster fire away from them, so she ran. The gunmen split up. Half of them chased after Ahsoka, the other half went for the winged woman. Once she landed in a dead end, she told the men, “Let’s dance.” Using her telekinesis, she took the blasters away from them, melting them with her matter shifting ability so that they couldn’t be used. This was where the fun began.

Angered, one of them decided to take her on hand-to-hand. Big mistake. As he moved in to punch her, she parried before hooking and knocking them out. Then, she leapt into the air and drop kicked the next guy. There were only three left. As the next man moved to punch her, he left his stomach wide open, so she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. With the next one, she hit all of his pressure points. He went down easily. Finally, there was just one left. He had the audacity to try and shoot her with a small pistol he had hidden. The man fired at her. Mara used her telekinesis to change its trajectory and shoot him in the liver.

The Winged Woman flew over the city to see Mando and the gunman facing off in one of those Hollywood standoffs. Mara knew that Ahsoka could handle the Magistrate, so she decided to hang with the Mandalorian.

“Who do you think’s gonna win?” the gunman asked them. “Could be your side. Could be my side.”

“My money’s on the Jedi,” Mara told her.

The gunman shrugged, stepping forward. “I got no quarrel with you, Mandalorian. But the woman over there?” He gestured to Mara. “She’s mine to take down.”

“That’s far enough.” Mando’s hands hovered over his blaster.

As fun as this would be to see which one shoots first, Mara thought to end it now. She opened her mouth and released a sonic cry. Stepping closer to him every half second. Eventually, she saw blood drip out of his ears.

One of the villagers stepped out of his home. He nodded to the two warriors. Then he looked at a roof, startled. “Behind you!” Mando shot the robot and it rolled down to the ground.

By morning, a small celebration was held in the town. The three warriors walked outside the walls. Stopping, Ahsoka handed him the spear. “I believe  _ this  _ is your payment,” she told him.

“No,” Mando denied. “I can’t accept it. I didn’t finish the job.”

“No,” said Mara. “But it belongs with a Mandalorian. Seeing as you’re the only one around, you should take it.” He grasped the beskar weapon and walked off, telling them that he will get Grogu.

Mara and Ahsoka shared a look. Then, the winged woman asked, “What did you find?” The Jedi told her what the Magistrate said. “So I figured.” She paused. 

When the two women walked to his ship to say their final goodbyes, they Saw Mando holding him. “You’re like a father to him,” Ahsoka observed. The Mando stopped in his tracks, then walked down the ramp of the ship. “I cannot train him.”

The Mandalorian took the information in. “You made me a promise,” he told her. “And I help up my end.”

Ahsoka sighed as the two of them stepped closer to him. Grogu grabbed one of her fingers. “There is one possibility. Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

“Then what?” 

“Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out to the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again.” She crossed her arms. “There aren’t many Jedi left.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m curious,” mara stated, making him turn to her. “What is your house name?” Mara asked him.

“Vizsla.” 

She frowned. “That explains a lot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a lot different than any other Mandalorian I’ve seen.”

“That a bad thing?”

She shrugged. “Not necessarily.”

“Not necessarily?” 

She looked at him directly in the eyes through the helmet. “I fought a group of people called Death Watch in the tail end of the Clone Wars. At the time, they were headed by House Vizsla.”

He stared at her again. “You’re the Winged Warrior, aren’t you?”

She smiled, averting her gaze for a moment. “If that’s what the elders call me. Well,” she huffed. “Until we meet again.”

“May the Force be with you,” Ahsoka told him.

He merely nodded at the women. They nodded back before he and Grogu went back into the ship. The two of them watched the ship fly into space. 

“It’s quiet here,” Mara said. “And peaceful now. I wish we could stay, but we need to keep moving.”

“Right.”

The two women wandered to their own ship, hoping to utilize the information the Magistrate gave them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
